


The ball

by kuroitsubame



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, catra is thirsty, catradora, well they both are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroitsubame/pseuds/kuroitsubame
Summary: It's been months since the princesses defeated Horde Prime and Glimmer has planned a ball to celebrate. Catra and Adora go as a couple, but it doesn't take long for the two of them to sneak out in need of some privacy.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 247





	The ball

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I guess I still haven't recovered from She-ra's finale.
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my native language, so forgive me for any mistakes and feel free to leave any feedback!

Four months had passed since the end of war against the forces of Horde Prime and Glimmer had been making a fuss over this ball for a month now. Adora was sick of all the arrangements by the end of the first week. Glimmer was so excited about the ball that she could not do anything else all day, just think about where to put this and what flowers to put in the room, take care of all the details and consult with her tireless servants. Bow helped her as much as he could, but Glimmer insisted on wanting to do everything by herself this time.

To Adora this was hell. She never really loved the whole concept of balls, ever since that disastrous Princess Prom she had taken part of, a few years back. Having to cope with maids and servants roaming relentlessly all over the place, without the possibility to rest properly when she needed and always with the pressing sensation of being in the way, she felt completely useless. Moreover, Glimmer had made it clear that she wanted most of the event to be a surprise, so Adora was a burden to her more than she would have liked to admit. Luckily for her, she wasn’t alone in this.

Since the end of the war, Glimmer had decided to welcome Catra in her Royal Palace, since she had nowhere else to go, and this way she could spend more time with Adora. In the last months, after a needed talk about all the events that had occurred between them, they had spent a lot of time in each other's company, just like old times. Since the Palace had been in a constant uproar lately, they often sneaked out, riding double on Swiftwind’s back, to the flower-filled meadow next to the grove near the Palace. They were both thrilled by these mornings and afternoons during which they simply talked or wandered in the woods. Sometimes Adora brought her to visit the small villages not far from the Palace, where all the inhabitants usually recognized her and they ended up going home with bundles full of food and crowns and necklaces made of beautiful scented flowers.

Catra liked to tease her. “It’s She-ra they’re so smitten about, Adora. Don’t go around acting like a goddess or something!”

“Well, I _am_ She-ra!” she grinned playfully, flexing both her arms in a mocking solemn pose.

They spent so much time together they soon forgot about all the time they had been apart. But sometimes Catra got gloomy, still haunted by regret of the choices she had made in the past.

“I could have acted differently, you know? But I was so blind… driven only by bitterness,” she sighed one evening, folding herself into the shape of a ball, next to Adora on her bed.

“Well, I should have never left you like that. I should have come for you, talk you into it. I shouldn’t have let you go like that,” Adora stroked her cheek with her knuckles, offering her a small reassuring smile, barely visible in the dim light of the room. “But I’m never letting you go, now.”

The way they kissed, the way Adora touched her face and let her hand rest on her thighs, the way their eyes met during the day… Catra loved everything about that.

The evening of the ball got closer and closer, and as the date approached Glimmer got increasingly restless, forcing them to help her choose between different types of embellishments and to look for something appropriate to wear. Knowing how reluctant Adora was to dress up, she really wanted to make sure she was ready for the occasion.

If Adora had come to dislike the idea of the ball, Catra, on the other hand, was excited for the upcoming event. It was the first time she attended such a formal occasion with Adora as her partner and she couldn’t wait to dance with her around the beautiful ballroom of the Palace.

When the day finally came, she was so excited she spent the morning fidgeting. She looked at the elegant plaid suit she had chosen for the occasion - she really loved the green background and the blue accents. That evening she swiftly dressed up and checked herself in the mirror next to the big wardrobe. She was glad Glimmer had assigned her one of the largest rooms, and with the biggest wardrobe, too. She had so much space for herself and Melog, and some extra space for her outfits. She was satisfied about the way the blazer sat on her shoulders and, checking on the wall clock, she decided it was time to go. Adora would probably be waiting for her right now, since she hated dressing up and took at max five minutes to do it. So she went and was quite shocked when she discovered that Adora wasn’t ready yet. When she knocked at the door she was greeted by sheer panic:

“Don’t come in! I’m almost done!”

“Are you okay?” Catra’s concern was evident in her voice.

“Yeah, totally! I’m fine! Just don’t come in!”

She patiently waited for Adora to come out, hoping she wasn’t in too much trouble. After a while, when she emerged from the room, closing the door as she went, Catra could not believe her own eyes. She was wearing a magnificent long white dress. The neckline was very deep, so deep it almost touched the waistline. The skirt was big and draped and had a deep slit on the side, which gave a glimpse of her bare thigh as she moved. Altogether, it fit her so perfectly it looked like it was tailor-made to her body. She had never seen Adora wearing something like that.

“Have I got something in my face?” Adora asked, touching it self-consciously, as she caught Catra staring at her, lips slightly ajar.

“Uhm, no,” she averted her gaze, a slight flush on her cheeks. “You look very nice.”

Adora smiled and they strolled arm-in-arm in the direction of the ballroom.

***

The ballroom was filled to overflowing with people. Princesses and common people were there, ready for a good party. The room was magnificently decorated: luxurious silk drapes went from the ceiling to the floor, glittering lights were floating around, lightening up the room with pink and purple sparks. There were flowers almost everywhere, and their fragrant smell stirred in the air.

“So here you are!” Glimmer approached them, making her way through the crowd. “Do you like the arrangements?” She gestured towards the room, beaming. She looked so happy she might explode.

“So beautiful!” Adora was still looking around the room in awe.

“You did a very good job, Sparkles,” Catra grinned in satisfaction.

“But of course I did! I’m the queen, after all,” she winked at her.

Their chitchat was interrupted by Bow.

“Oh, hi girls! I wish I could stay and talk!” he exclaimed hastily as he approached them. In contrast with his girlfriend, he looked like he was about to freak out. “Baby, please come _right now_ , the first dance is in five.”

“Be right there,” she smiled at him reassuringly, but he still waited for her to excuse herself from Catra and Adora.

As she did so, Adora approached the buffet, declaring she wanted to stuff her face.

“I attended for a reason, Catra,” she munched, holding three shrimp _vol-au-vents_ at once. “Oh my, look at the _crêpes_!”

Catra laughed at her, but she had to admit the food smelled and looked delicious.

“Here, taste this one!” Adora offered her a savoury puff pastry appetizer and she immediately understood why she was so keen on this stuff. The food at the Palace was always rich, but this tasted like heaven!

Suddenly Glimmer cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. Bow, who was standing some steps behind her had a huge smile plastered on his face, but overall his expression still portrayed apprehension. Glimmer, on the other hand, looked rather comfortable. Adora smiled to herself remembering when she used to panic for everything. All the guests looked up at the queen as she announced:

“Thank you all for being here, my beloved guests. I hope you are all having a pleasant evening. As your hostess I’m glad to announce the beginning of the celebrations. Let the first dance begin!”

The orchestra began to play and as soon as Adora heard the first notes, she immediately recognized the song. It was the one she and Catra had danced to at Princess Prom, three years before. She remembered that evening and their dance with feelings of both longing and danger.

“Do you wanna dance?” Catra suddenly asked, nudging her on the ribs.

She wasn’t going to deny herself new dancing memories with Catra.

“It’s weird dancing to this song without evil plotting,” she observed, while they assumed the figure.

“Well, I could say the same, except for the evil part,” Adora chuckled. Catra squeezed Adora’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“I had fun, though. I mean, in perspective.”

“Glad you had fun,” Catra narrowed her eyes imperceptibly. If it hadn’t been for her teasing tone, she could have looked annoyed. “Don't you know it's difficult to plot when your enemy is that hot?”

Adora felt heat rising to her cheeks. For a second she thought maybe she had misheard, it was impossible Catra had just said that. “Did you seriously think I was hot?”

“Why so surprised?” she offered a grin, baring her teeth. They were separated for a few seconds, exchanging partners as the dance requested.

 _Bad timing_ , thought Adora, anxious to continue the conversation. She simply lifted her momentary partner, too concentrated on their exchange to mind them too much.

As soon as they were reunited again, Catra continued: “Your dress was very sexy,” and then simply shrugged, as if stating the most obvious thing in the world.

“My dress?” Adora tried to remember the one she had worn to the Prom. In her mind, it wasn’t particularly sexy at all. “So you tried to kill me, but you actually wanted to screw me? Are you serious?”

Separated, again. Adora’s frustration was starting to mount.

“Of course I am,” Catra winked at her, then grabbed her by the hand and tugged her, pulling her in a tight embrace. Her hand moved to the upper side of Adora’s back and she abruptly dipped her backwards, whispering: “But I like this one better.”

Adora, taken aback by the sudden movement, simply stared at her for a second. She suddenly the memories of Catra dipping her at the prom resurfaced. Her head felt a little light, she blurted: “This one?” Her voice sounded almost strained.

Catra’s expression was infuriatingly collected, just a small smile curved her lips upwards. She looked almost innocent. _Almost_.

Adora’s eyes went wide as Catra’s hand dipped down, resting on her bare thigh, squeezing it gently. She could feel Catra’s long nails lightly sinking into her skin and a shudder shot down her spine. Adora’s gaze locked with hers.

“Catra,” she murmured.

In her feline eyes her intentions were now unmistakable. Her lips spread in a mischievous grin as she brought her up from the dip. She drew her lips next to the shell of Adora’s ear, so close her girlfriend could feel her breath on her cheek.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Catra whispered huskily.

Adora could feel a droplet of sweat crawling down her back as she frantically tried to unpack the situation. She _really_ wanted to go with Catra, but wouldn’t they be missed? What if someone went to look for them?

Guessing her thoughts, Catra tempted her: “They won’t even notice, look at how many people are here.”

Adora’s already weak resolve immediately crumbled.

She looked back at her, her lips pulled tight with only the phantom of a lopsided smile, trying to sound as serious as possible. “Alright, but we need to make it quick.”

She quickly shot a glance around to see if anyone was looking at them and then grasped Catra’s hand, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible on her way to the bedrooms. She was vaguely aware of her own quick pace, leading Catra through the Palace, still holding onto her hand.

When they got to Adora’s bedroom, she didn’t even have the time to close the door properly before Catra shoved her against the wall and kissed her. Adora let out a small yelp of surprise, but immediately closed her eyes, following her lover’s pace, letting her tongue slide inside her mouth without restraints. She could feel her girlfriend pulling her near, wrapping her waist with both her hands. Adora’s hands rested on Catra’s hair, pulling it gently. She was pleased to hear Catra’s humming appreciatively every time she did so.

Suddenly Catra drew back from her, moving to kiss the side of her mouth, then her jaw and dipping even further, leaving a trail of bites and kisses on the side of her neck. Adora basked under her girlfriend’s attention, her head falling back to offer more of her neck. As soon as she did she heard Catra’s throaty chuckle, and then her lips closing around a patch of skin, sucking it with fervour.

Adora blurted out a soft moan and Catra laughed again, clearly pleased with her reaction.

“Oh, Adora.” Catra’s breath puffed against her fair skin.

Adora had no time to react before Catra dropped to her knees with a thud, her hands shuffling through the skirt to find the slit, disappearing completely under it, only her tail sticking out. For a brief moment Adora couldn’t hear or feel her anymore, as if she had gone completely still under her dress. Surrounded by the quietness of the room, she could only hear the muffled music coming from the ballroom, and she suddenly realized her chest was heaving. Then, gentle hands came to rest on her thighs, grazing her skin from knees to hip bones, where they tentatively stopped. Catra's delicate touch was replaced by a sudden tug on her underwear waistband, trying to take it off. Adora didn’t protest, letting Catra do as she pleased as her heart thrummed in her ears. Not being able to see her in a moment like this was as new to her as it was arousing. Catra’s touch sent shivers down her spine and she couldn’t do anything else except try not to sound too eager with her reactions.

The underwear was soon down Adora’s thighs, then pooling around Adora's feet. Anticipation was driving her insane, but she couldn’t bring herself to press Catra. She grimaced - why did she like this tantalizing game so much? - but couldn’t linger on that thought much longer as Catra gently opened her labias and licked her clitoris. Adora’s head shot backwards, breath hitching in her throat and eyes fluttering shut. She could feel Catra’s single finger pad gently rubbing at her opening, while still sucking on her.

“You’re already so wet for me,” she mumbled, and her words made Adora moan. “You taste so good.” She proceeded to bite her on her thighs, eliciting whimpers.

“Catra, please,” Adora breathed, barely recognizing her own voice thick with need.

“Mmm, so impatient.” She could hear the naughty smile in Catra’s low tone, teasing her as always. “Should I give you what you want?” She began stroking the entire length of her vulva with her finger with infuriating slowness, stopping on the clitoris from time to time to rub it in circular motions.

“C-Catra,” Adora couldn’t think straight. Catra was giving her friction, but it wasn’t enough. She gently rocked her hips, trying to grind against her touch. “You- you’re driving me crazy.”

Catra almost growled under her breath and drew closer, resuming licking her with urgency, unable to resist keeping her hands away from the blonde. Adora moaned loudly, her back arching against the wall. She thanked the heavens that their noises were probably being covered by the music of the ball and hoped nobody had decided to come and look for them. Hushed pleads for release left her lips more and more often, as she squeezed her eyes shut. Catra suddenly slid her middle finger inside her, flexing it in a hooking motion while the other hand slid backwards, to squeeze Adora’s firm ass. Adora hissed, feeling pressure rising inside of her, lean muscles tightening under the dress, both hands fisted at her sides, so tight they were shaking. Catra’s insistence and enthusiasm, never stopping to lick and thrust into her with her finger, soon reduced Adora to a quivering mess.

“Catra. _Catra_ ,” She moaned loudly, reaching climax and steadying herself against the wall. When Catra slid out her finger and emerged from under the skirt, she collapsed on the floor, head still light.

A few seconds passed before Adora regained consciousness and opened her eyes to find Catra staring at her unabashedly, a mix of adoration and arousal in her big eyes. Adora felt her pulse race again and, ignoring a pang of embarrassment, inched forward to grab her by the collar of the shirt, kissing her with force. Catra’s eyes fluttered shut but soon shot back open when she realized Adora was crawling onto her, forcing her on the floor. She wanted to break the kiss to tease her, but Adora kept pressing her lips onto hers, trapped in a kind of frenzy. Balancing herself on her knees she began fumbling with Catra’s buttons and soon the upper part of her body was left with nothing on except for her bra.

Adora’s wildness startled Catra. She had never seen her so feisty in situations like these. She smiled to herself: intimacy with her was an ongoing surprise. Adora’s hands roamed on her body, stopping to cup and squeeze her breasts.

“I wanna get this thing off,” Adora breathed, looking right into her eyes. They looked focused, there was raw need in them. Catra thought they were beautiful.

“Then get it off,” she smirked, shrugging. “Weren't we supposed to make it quick?”

“I want you,” she simply added, before kissing her again. She slid her hands on Catra’s back and undid her bra with a quick motion.

Catra’s eyebrows shot upwards. “Some skills you got,” she chuckled.

“I know I do,” Adora giggled, capturing her bottom lip and biting into it. The bra was soon discarded somewhere around the room and Adora’s lips found their way down Catra’s throat, on her collarbones, her cleavage, down to her nipple. She closed her lips around it and sucked gently, moving her hand to pinch the other one. Catra let out a filthy moan, her breath already coming short. It took some seconds for her to register that Adora had moved the other hand down to the waistband of her trousers and was trying to unzip it while continuing to suck on her nipple. As soon as she succeeded, she moved down Catra’s body, slipping her trousers down her thighs, soon followed by her underwear.

Silence and stillness followed as Adora’s gaze roamed on Catra’s naked body. Then she moved again to lock their lips, leaving a wet trail of kisses from her breasts, going down her twitching body, caressing her thighs and sides as she went. Catra’s breath started to quicken while Adora worshipped her, taking the time to kiss and fondle every part of her compliant body. Adora then settled between her thighs and, looking up at her, she spread her labias - just like Catra had done to her moments before - and licked her clitoris. Hearing Catra’s mewling gave her even more determination, and she moved her hand up to her body, grabbing at her breast and pinching her nipple.

“Fuck,” Catra breathed, opening her legs more to welcome Adora’s touch. Adora could feel her smooth skin burning under her hands, feverish ardor emanating from their skin. She continued licking her and sucking on her clitoris, encouraged by Catra’s praises and pleads.

“A bit down,” Catra’s eyes were starting to lose focus, heat running through her veins now. “Yes, right _there_!” she wheezed when Adora followed her direction. Catra was particularly vocal about her needs during their moments of intimacy, and Adora found her whispered curses and demands really sexy, so much so that she often ended up even more aroused than before.

“Adora, _Adora_ , _fuck_ -” Catra grabbed on her hair, tugging at it with decision, as her head shot backwards. Adora knew she was very close now and doubled her effort, trying to make the experience even more intense as Catra moaned and hissed, holding onto her hair for dear life.

“I’m so close,” Catra whispered, strain in her tone, and Adora could feel all her muscles tensing under her touch, her legs pushing against her sides and her abdomen so contracted it felt like it almost hurt.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ -” Adora moved her other hand on her breasts to pinch a nipple and that made Catra come undone. Her breath hitched in her throat and Adora could only hear an incomprehensible mutter of something that sounded along the lines of “I’m coming”, before she could feel her twitching under her.

Catra collapsed on the floor, still panting greatly, and Adora soon followed her, coming to rest beside her, shoulder to shoulder. As Catra’s breath eased, she turned on her side to find Adora staring at her, hand coming to rest on her flushed cheek to kiss her again. This thing they had now was still somehow new to them, and still overwhelming. Catra chuckled into the kiss.

“How long you think we’ve been gone?” Catra asked.

“Shit, you’re right, the ball!” Adora jerked upwards, panic flowing through her veins. She groped for Catra’s bra in the dark. “Where is your bra? I can’t see shit!”

Meanwhile her girlfriend, still laying on the floor, was laughing her ass off.

Adora shot her a nasty look. “Catra, c’mon! We need to hurry.”

“Fine, fine,” wiping a tear from her eyes. “You’re such a goofball.”

Several minutes passed before they were able to find the bra and Catra could get dressed. Adora kept pressing her to make it quick and got frustrated when Catra started slowing down on purpose.

“This is the last time I agree to one of your shenanigans,” Adora declared.

“We’ll see about that,” Catra began, “the night is still young.” And with a grin, she closed the door, heading back to the ball.


End file.
